As computers and electronic devices become more and more ubiquitous, deciding on the best way to interconnect the various devices becomes a challenge. In this regard, wired communications protocols provide the advantage that they are often high speed and low cost, but the drawback is the unsightly and cumbersome e mess of wires that often results. On the other hand, wireless communications protocols eliminate the tangled mess of wires but have the drawback that, as more and more wireless devices and wireless communication protocols are put in to use, noise and interference between the devices becomes increasingly troublesome.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.